Por Siempre Y Para Siempre
by hodieincipitdie
Summary: AU. One-shot. "Mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad. Te amo, Emma Swan." -Regina Mills.


**12 de Junio del 2014.**

Era la décima vez que revisaba su reloj en los últimos treinta minutos, Emma llegaba tarde, aunque ya estaba acostumbrada a ello, pero hoy era diferente. La mayoría de las veces la rubia avisaba que llegaría un poco tarde, siempre enviaba un mensaje o llamaba, este día no había hecho ni una cosa ni otra.

Hoy era miércoles, eso significaba que su novia y ella tomarían el almuerzo juntas. Siempre en ese mismo restaurante, el que quedaba cerca de la oficina de Regina y cerca de la estación de policías de Boston donde Emma trabajaba.

Llevaban dos meses planeando su boda. En realidad Regina la planeaba y Emma aceptaba cualquier cosa que la morena sugiriera.

"Gina, elige lo que quieras, sé que va a ser perfecto, como todo lo que haces." Le dijo Emma cuando Regina pidió su opinión sobre el ramo.

Regina desvió su mirada hacia el exterior, pero su mente seguía pensando en cierta rubia. Las personas caminaban de un lado a otro, siempre con prisa. _"Ya debería de estar aquí."_ Pensó Regina._ "O ya debería de haber llamado para avisar que no podía venir."_ El timbre de su celular la sacó de sus pensamientos.

–¿Regina Mills?- preguntó una mujer al otro lado de la línea.

–Si.

–Le hablamos de Boston Medical Center… -Regina dejó de respirar en ese momento. Sus hombros se tensaron. Un segundo después estaba casi corriendo hacia su auto.

* * *

Estaba en el estacionamiento del hospital. Sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer, comenzó a respirar pesadamente. No podía creerlo, o no quería creerlo. "Sufrió un ataque al cubrir un asalto en una joyería, necesitamos que algún familiar este aquí." Recordó Regina las palabras de la mujer.

Recargó su cabeza contra el volante. Trataba de controlar su respiración, trataba de que sus lagrimas pararan. No sabia que tan grave era todo, la mujer le dijo que le explicaría una vez llegase al hospital. Regina respiró de nuevo, esta vez un poco más calmada. Tomo un pañuelo kleenex y se limpio la cara. Arregló un poco su maquillaje y bajo del auto.

* * *

Antes de entrar al hospital respiro profundamente, y contuvo la respiración por unos segundos tratando de relajarse, después de otros segundos la soltó y entro. Caminó directo hacia la recepción. Una mujer estaba frente al escritorio atendiendo una llamada. Al segundo de que la mujer colgara el teléfono Regina hablo.

–Busco a Emma Swan.

La mujer asintió mientras agachaba su mirada buscando entre sus papeles.

–Un momento.-le dijo. "¿Un momento?" pensó Regina mientras la miraba con incredulidad, pero antes de que dijera algo un doctor se situó a su lado.- Doctor Whale, ella es familiar de Emma Swan.

–Oh.- dijo confundido.- Oh.- volvió a decir esta vez más seguro.- Por este lado… -la miró expectante.

–Regina Mills.-contestó la morena.

–Sígame, Miss Mills.

* * *

Regina siguió al Dr. en lo que se sentían como un millón de pasillos, como un laberinto sin salida. En el proceso le explicó lo que había sucedido. El asaltante había apuñalado a Emma en el vientre y en la espalda, y también había golpeado su cabeza. Las heridas habían sido profundas, Emma había perdido mucha sangre, pero hasta el momento habían logrado estabilizarla. Y probablemente todavía estuviera inconsciente. El Dr. Seguía hablando pero Regina ya no estaba escuchando.

Su mente viajó hasta Abril. Ese 15 abril en el que Emma se propuso.

* * *

_**15 de Abril del 2014.**_

Las dos estaban sentadas en la arena mientras un pequeño Henry jugaba en la orilla de el mar.

Las dos se habían tomado el día libre, querían pasar un día juntos, como familia. En realidad Emma había insistido en tomarse el día libre. Emma sostenía a Regina por la espalda. La morena tenia su cabeza recargada en el hombro de la rubia., mientras que con sus manos acariciaba sutilmente los brazos de la rubia.

–Me gusta este lugar.-dijo Emma, mientras la abrazaba un poco más fuerte.

–mmhm.- murmuro Regina en respuesta.

–¿Cuanto tiempo llevamos saliendo?

Regina giró rápidamente su cabeza tratando de ver a la rubia. –¿Lo dices en serio?-preguntó levantando una ceja. –Sí.-dijo encogiéndose de hombros.- ¿Dos años? ¿tres?

–Tres.-contestó seriamente.

–Vamos, Gina, no me digas que estas enojada.

–No.-dijo en el mismo tono.

–¿Por qué estas enojada?

–No estoy enojada.

–Por qué estas enojada?- repitió la rubia.

Regina dio un suspiro. –Porque no recuerdas cuanto tiempo llevamos saliendo.

Emma sonrió de medio lado, buscando la mirada de Regina. Una vez que la encontró la sostuvo. –Si recuerdo, de hecho recuerdo la fecha en la que te conocí.

La morena resopló. –Por favor, Emma. Ni siquiera recuerdas lo que desayunaste hoy.

En el rostro de la rubia se dibujo una sonrisa engreída, y siendo honestas era la favorita de Regina. Esa sonrisa solo indicaba que la rubia tenia una idea y que conseguirá lo que sea que se le haya cruzado por la mente.

–Hagamos una apuesta.- dijo Emma después de un momento. Apartó su mirada de Regina y miró a su hijo.- Si recuerdo la fecha de nacimiento de mi hijo tu me besas.-Regina la miro incrédula.- Y si pierdo yo te doy un beso a ti.- termino de explicar. La sonrisa engreída seguía en sus labios.

La morena negó con la cabeza. –Emma, ¿estas ebria?- dijo separándose de ella, pero manteniendo poca distancia entre sus cuerpos.

–¿Aceptas o no?-la desafió Emma.

–Ok.-contestó después de unos segundos.- ¿Cuándo nació Henry?

–30 de mayo del 2009.- contesto segura.- Bésame.- le ordeno. Regina le dio un beso rápido en los labios.- Eso es trampa.- dijo la rubia.

–Tu juego es una trampa.- contestó mientras entrecerraba sus ojos y la señalaba con su dedo. Emma sonrió.- Tengo otra, y sé que no vas a recordar esta fecha.

–Las reglas siguen igual, Gina. Al final nos vamos a besar.

–Ajá.-dijo la morena restándole importancia.

–¿Cuando conocí a Henry?

–Pff. Por favor, Regina no hay forma de que recuerdes eso.

–Si lo hago.- dijo segura.- la pregunta es, Miss Swan. ¿Tu lo haces?

–Amo cuando me llamas "Miss Swan" creo que es sexy.- le guiño un ojo.- y solo por eso te voy a responder.

–¡Ma!- las dos se giraron rápidamente hacia Henry.- ¡encontré un cangrejo!

–¡Muy bien chico, pero déjalo libre!- gritó Emma de vuelta, mientras Regina le sonreía ampliamente a Henry, con sus dos pulgares arriba. Una vez que Henry volvió a seguir escarbando en la arena, las dos mujeres se miraron de nuevo.

–¿Cuando conocí a Henry?

–Lo conociste cuando yo te invite a conocerlo.-dijo Emma.- Henry tenía dos años y medio.

–¿Cuando, Emma?

–¿Dónde esta mi beso?

–¿Cuando?

–Cuando Henry tenia dos años y medio.

–Emma.

–Regina.

–Emma…

–¿Y mi beso?

–No.

–Te voy a decir la respuesta, y como va ser correcta quiero que sea un beso de verdad, ¿ok?- Regina asintió.- Fue el 23 de octubre.

–¿Año?

–Regina… ¿mi beso?-dijo en forma de suplica.

–Año.

–¿2011?

–Si no estas segura no va a ser de verdad.

–Si, fue 2011.- dijo lo más segura que pudo.

La morena se inclinó hacia ella, sus bocas se tocaron gentilmente. Comenzaron a mover sus labios, unos segundos después Regina mordía su labio inferior mientras rompía el beso.

–No creí que lo recordaras, amor.

–Solo recuerdo las cosas importantes.

–¿Es así? –preguntó la morena levantando una ceja.

–Así es.

–Cuanto tiempo llevamos saliendo?

–Tres años.

–De acuerdo, eso fue estúpido de mi parte. Yo había dicho la respuesta.- Emma sonrió.- ¿Cuándo comenzamos a salir?

–Eso es fácil.

–Solo dime la respuesta.- dijo de forma seria. –Ok, vamos a cambiar las reglas.- Regina asintió.- Si yo te digo la respuesta correcta, día, mes y año, tu te casas conmigo.

Regina parpadeo varias veces. –Ok.- dijo aun sin entender muy bien.

–Lo dije en serio, si la respuesta es correcta, te casas conmigo.

Regina soltó una carcajada. –Ok, Emma Swan, oficialmente estas demente.

–¿Quieres saber si recuerdo cuando comenzamos a salir, si o no?

Regina suspiró pesadamente. "Vaya forma de Emma Swan." Pensó. –De acuerdo.

–¿Aceptas la apuesta?

–Habla rápido o me puedo arrepentir.- advirtió la morena.

–Comenzamos a salir el 23 de marzo del 2011, y siete meses después conociste a Henry.- Regina la miró sorprendida, no esperaba eso.- La verdad no esperaba que esta propuesta fuera tan romántica.- continuo mientras buscaba algo en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero roja.- pero tu te empeñas en hacerme sentir mal por mi falta de memoria.- sacó una pequeña cajita de terciopelo negro.- Ay, Regina Mills. Si me hubieras dejado proseguir hubieras tenido la oportunidad de rechazarme.-dijo mientras tomaba su mano derecha.- pero ahora perdiste la apuesta y te tienes que casar conmigo.- Regina permanecía en silencio, no daba crédito a lo que estaba pasando. No estaba segura si era una broma de Emma o si lo decía en serio. La rubia sacó el anillo y lo colocó en la punta del dedo de Regina. La miró a los ojos y vio su cara de confusión.- Oye, estoy bromeando.- la morena se vio aun más confundida.- Aun puedes decir que no.- dijo retirando el anillo.

–¡No!- gritó la morena. Rápido se tapo la boca con su mano izquierda, mientras observaba a su alrededor, una vez que se dio cuenta de que estaba a salvo volvió su vista hacia la rubia.- Si, me quiero casar contigo.- dijo sonriendo ampliamente.

Emma tomo nuevamente la mano de Regina y coloco el anillo. Una vez que lo hizo le dijo –Aquí es cuando te lanzas a mis brazos y me dices que me amas, Mills.

Regina rió fuertemente mientras hacia lo que Emma dijo.

* * *

**12 de Junio del 2014.**

–Miss Mills.- Regina parpadeo varias veces, concentrándose en el lugar en el que estaba.- Es por aquí.- la morena se giró encontrándose con Dr. Whale a unos pasos detrás de ella, señalando una habitación. Regina asintió y camino hacia el.

Antes de entrar a la habitación puso su cara neutral, como si nada pasara. –Te voy a dar un tiempo a solas.- Regina asintió, incapaz de hacer algo más. Whale se dio medio vuelta y se alejo.

"Todo esta bien" se dijo Regina antes de abrir la puerta.

Al entrar vio como su novia estaba conectada a una maquina, vio que tenía una mascarilla que la ayudaba a respirar. Un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. Cerró la puerta y avanzo hacia Emma.

Se sentó en la orilla de la cama, y tomó su mano. –Todo esta bien, cariño.-le dijo mientras la apretaba un poco.- todo esta bien.- dijo de nuevo.

Las lagrimas comenzaban a caer por sus mejillas.

La vida cambia en un instante. A veces la vida que conoces se acaba. A veces creemos que estamos libres de sufrir. A veces creemos que las cosas malas nunca nos van a suceder a nosotros. Creemos que estamos exentos de cualquier dolor. Del dolor de la vida.

Había pasado una hora de la llegada de Regina cuando Emma abrió lentamente sus ojos.

–Hola, tu.- la saludo Regina cariñosamente. La rubia le sonrió a través de la mascara.- Gracias por asustarme, Miss Swan.- La rubia trato de quitarse la mascara.- No.- le dijo Regina.- No puedes hacer esfuerzos.- continuo mientras le quitaba ella la mascara.

–Henry… -dijo una vez que la mascara abandono su rostro.

–El esta bien, le llame a mi madre y ella va a pasar por el al kínder.- Emma asintió lentamente.- ¿Te duele mucho?

–Un poco.- contesto débilmente.

Regina la miro con ternura. –Tienes que guardar reposo… y silencio.- le sonrió dulcemente.

–No quiero.- dijo la rubia mientras una lagrima recorría su mejilla derecha. Regina la limpio rápidamente.

–Todo esta bien, amor. –No.- contesto negando también con la cabeza. –Cariño.- Emma cerro los ojos fuertemente.- Emma, escúchame.- la rubia la miro.- todo va a estar bien, ¿de acuerdo? Vas a estar bien.- le dijo lo más convincente que pudo.- Vas a salir de aquí, te vas a recuperar en casa. Vas a dejar ese estúpido trabajo que tanto amas y yo tanto odio por ponerte en peligro. Vamos a casarnos, nos vamos a mudar a ese pequeño pueblo del cual te enamoraste por internet, ¿Cómo se llamaba?

–Storybrooke.- murmuro la rubia.

–¿Storybrooke?-repitió Regina, Emma asintió.- Nos mudaremos a Storybrooke, tendremos más hijos, dejaremos que Henry elija el nombre de su primer hermano o hermana.- Emma sonrió débilmente.- Todo va a salir como lo planeamos, Emma.

–Cásate conmigo.- le dijo la rubia después de unos minutos de silencio.

–Pronto.- contesto Regina.

–No. Ahora, aquí, por favor.- dijo con su voz débil llena de suplica.

–Emma… Yo... -negó con la cabeza. Una idea cruzó por su cabeza.- Dame unos minutos, ¿de acuerdo?- la rubia asintió.

Regina abandono la habitación y corrió por los pasillos, no le importaba si la veían perder la postura. Si Emma se quería casar hoy en un hospital, eso obtendría.

Llegó de nuevo a la recepción, y tomó del brazo a la primera enfermera que se encontró en su camino.

–¿Cual es tu nombre?- le dijo la morena de forma apresurada.

La enfermera la vio de arriba abajo. –Disculpe, ¿la puedo ayudar en algo?

–Si, necesito una hoja blanca, dos anillos, un padre, o algo parecido, y una biblia, para la habitación de la paciente Emma Swan, por favor.- cuando terminó de hablar respiro. La enfermera la miró confundida. –No contamos con un padre en el hospital.

Regina agito su mano restándole importancia. –Eso es lo de menos. Pero si necesito todas las otras cosas que te acabo de decir.

–¿Qué piensa hacer con eso?- le preguntó la enfermera mientras la miraba de forma curiosa.

–Casarme.

–¿Aquí? ¿en el hospital?

–Veo que estas entendiendo.

La enfermera ignoró el tono de Regina y le sonrió ampliamente. –Le puedo conseguir la biblia, y la hoja blanca, y algo parecido a un padre. Pero no los anillos.

–De acuerdo. De eso me encargo yo. Te veo en la habitación en cinco minutos.- la enfermera asintió ansiosamente. Regina se giró y camino de vuelta a la habitación.

* * *

Cinco minutos exactamente más tarde llegó la enfermera con tres enfermeras más y una monja.

Emma abrió sus ojos de nuevo al escuchar ruido. Cuando vio la escena sus ojos se abrieron completamente. –Regina, ¿qué demonios esta pasando aquí?- aun débil podía maldecir.

–Nos vamos a casar, Emma Swan.

Emma quiso soltar una carcajada pero el dolor le recordó que no podía.- Frente a una monja?

–Así es.

–Consiguió los anillos?- le pregunto la enfermera a Regina.

–No.- contesto la morena negando también con la cabeza.

–En la habitación de un lado.-murmuro la enfermera.- esta una pareja. ¿Por qué no le pide prestado sus anillos?- Regina miró entre Emma y la puerta y sin decir una palabra más abandono la habitación.

* * *

–¿Quiere qué?

–Quiero que me preste sus anillos de boda.- le dijo Regina a la mujer de cabello corto frente a ella.

La mujer rió levemente. –¿Por qué?

–Me quiero casar.- contesto con simpleza.

–¿Con nuestros anillos?

–Con los anillos de quien sea, solo quiero…

–Mary Margaret.- dijo el hombre interrumpiendo a Regina.- Solo dale nuestros anillos, y síguela por si piensa robárselos.

Regina lo miró con desprecio, en otra situación ya los hubiera mandado al demonio.

–No pienso robármelos, solo quiero casarme y los anillos lo harían más real.

El hombre asintió mientras se quitaba su anillo. La mujer de cabello corto suspiró y tras unos segundos después se quito su anillo y se lo dio a Regina. –Estoy en la habitación de a lado. Están invitados a mi boda. Va a comenzar en unos minutos.

Y sin más Regina abandonó la habitación.

–Amor, pídeme una silla de ruedas, no pienso perderme esta boda.- dijo el David.

* * *

Cuando Regina volvió a la habitación Emma tenia la mascara de oxigeno puesta de nuevo.

–¿Todo esta bien?- le preguntó Regina a la enfermera. –Si, solo que comenzó a toser y tuvimos que ponérsela para evitar complicaciones.- Regina asintió.- ¿Los anillos?- abrió su mano revelando dos anillos.- Perfecto. Podemos comenzar.- le dijo a la monja.

Regina camino de nuevo hasta la cama y se sentó en la orilla, tomando de nuevo la mano de Emma.

–Hey.- le dijo suavemente. La rubia abrió sus ojos.- ¿Estas lista?- Emma asintió.

* * *

–Pueden decir sus votos.- dijo la monja.

Regina comenzó.

–Mi vida se ha vuelto centro de la tuya. Tuya y de Henry. Ustedes llegaron para hacerme feliz.-apretó su mano ligeramente.- Nuestras vidas no son nada si no están juntas. Emma, quédate siempre a mi lado, se mi amiga fiel, mi amante, mi confidente. Yo seré tu compañera incondicional para todos los días de tu vida. Ambas escogimos juntar nuestras vidas. Yo me entrego a ti, sabiendo que la magia de nuestro amor es caminar juntas, en las buenas, en la prosperidad y en la adversidad. Yo quiero ser tu compañera y que tu seas la mía por todos los días de mi vida. Me entrego a ti este día, para compartir mi vida contigo. Puedes confiar en mi amor, porque es real. Prometo serte una esposa fiel y compartir y apoyarte en tus esperanzas, sueños y metas. Excepto que vuelvas a ser un policía, eso nunca volveré a apoyarlo. Después de eso mi voto estará contigo para siempre. Cuando caigas, te levantaré, cuando llores te confortaré, cuando rías compartiré contigo tu gozo. Todo lo que soy y todo lo que tengo es tuyo desde este momento hasta la eternidad. Te amo, Emma Swan.- dijo poniendo el anillo en el dedo de la rubia.

Emma trato de quitarse la mascara de nuevo, fracasando grandemente, sus fuerzas la estaban abandonando. Regina se la quito nuevamente. –Prometo amarte, y respetarte. Prometo compartir hasta mis pensamientos más íntimos.- dijo la rubia lentamente.- Prometo sostenerte, apreciarte y valorarte.- Las cuatro enfermeras, la monja, Mary Margaret y David observaban la escena, con lagrimas en sus ojos.- Quiero vivir cada día como si fuera el último, y que tu y yo nos prometamos nunca acostarnos enfadadas. Prometo darte la razón siempre que quieras tenerla.- todos en la habitación rieron, sus lagrimas ya caían por sus mejillas.- Si el dolor entra en nuestras vidas, juntas lo superaremos. Y mientras envejezcamos y lentamente cambiemos, podremos mirarnos a los ojos y saber que lo que tenemos juntas nunca desaparecerá. Porque con cada aliento que exhalemos esto va a seguir creciendo. Por siempre y para siempre.- Regina limpio las lagrimas de Emma. Los beeps de la maquina se marcaban más lentamente, y su voz era más pesada.- Te voy a amar, por siempre y para siempre. Quiero que lo recuerdes incluso si no estoy aquí.- Regina negó con su cabeza.- Henry es tu hijo.- dijo tratando de respirar.

–Emma…- su voz se quebró.

–Por siempre y para siempre, Gina.- susurro la rubia. Regina apretó su mano aun más fuerte.

Los beeps de la maquina desaparecieron. Todos en la habitación permanecieron callados.

Después de unos minutos de que el único ruido en la habitación eran los sollozos, la voz de Regina se escucho.

–Siempre te voy a amar, Emma. Por siempre y para siempre.- la morena sollozó de nuevo.- Y para Henry siempre serás su héroe, cariño.

* * *

**N/A:** Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. De verdad. Me siento como Adam o Eddy jodiendo el ship.

Este One-shot lo hice escuchando la canción "Forever and always" by Parachute, y si ya la han escuchado se dieron cuenta de que muchas cosas de la canción están literalmente aquí.

Lo siento de verdad, pero no me quería quedar con las ganas de hacerlo, y para ser honesta, no quería sufrir sola. Porque sufrí mientras lo escribía, oh gods.

**P.D.:** Los votos los saque de internet porque no tengo idea de como funciona eso, espero que hayan quedado bien.

**P.D2:** Si quieren que haga algún one-shot o two-shot basado en alguna canción pueden sugerirla y si mi imaginación funciona lo suficiente entonces con gusto podría hacerlo. (:

**P.D.3:** Si hay algún _horror_ ortográfico mil disculpas, lo escribí como a las 3 de la mañana, así que… ah si, como no supe en que genero ponerlo lo puse en Romance. Ay por dios. ¿Que he hecho? De romance no tiene nada.

Sin más me despido y espero que estén muy bien.


End file.
